The present invention is directed to the field of hunting. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a turkey call holder configured as a holster with a retention grommet for the striker and a reverberation chamber for amplifying and reflecting the sound produced by the call.
There are numerous call devices currently on the market. Many are of the whistle variety. Not everyone has had much success with this type of turkey call and, hence, there are several striker-activated calls on the market. The present invention provides an improved striker-activated turkey call holder in the form of a holster-shaped member with a cylindrical top portion for receiving the turkey call, a first side angled inwardly from said cylindrical top portion to a bottom wall, an opposing side having a first sound emitting opening, whereby when the turkey call emits sound vibrations, the sound vibrations resonate within the holster-shaped chamber, bounce off said first side and out of said sound emitting opening. The turkey call holder of the present invention has a protrusion extending laterally outwardly from the cylindrical top portion, the protrusion having a grommet for securely receiving and retaining a striker for the turkey call.
The holder of has a retention means which engages said cylindrical top portion to retain the turkey call in said holster shaped member. Preferably, the retention means is an annular ring with a large opening in its tops face through which the striker can be utilized to activate the call. The interior of the cylindrical top of the holster has a first series of serrations which engage a second series on the external periphery of the annular ring to maintain the retention means engaged with the holster. A first plurality of openings is formed in said first side wall and a second plurality of openings formed in said bottom to permit a strap to be woven through the first and second plurality of openings for securing said turkey call holder to a user's leg or arm. A first plurality of isolation mounts is positioned within the circular top portion for supporting the turkey call and a second plurality of isolation mounts is positioned on an under surface of said annular ring for contacting an upper face of the turkey call in a manner to facilitate its vibration.
Various other features, advantages and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after a reading of the following specification.